Vongola's Notebook
by Hisawa Kana
Summary: Starting from Tsuna's boredom, here we have Vongola's notebook which contain random thought of the guardian and Tsuna himself. Bad at summary. Rate T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Ciaossu! Hisawa Kana here! I get the idea of the story from my chat with Himeno Yukisaki. And so, here we are! Sorry if it's bad with mistakes everywhere.

**Disclaimer**_**: **_I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!

* * *

Chapter 1

I'm Glad Hibari-san is Hibari-san

* * *

Tsuna yawned as he stared at the whiteboard, watching the teacher talking something he doesn't even care.

He takes a look at the sleeping Yamamoto and Gokudera. Hell, most of the class is sleeping because they didn't care and understand what the teacher explains. Their teacher already gives up, leaving only serious student such as Kyoko and Chrome to take note.

The brunette actually feels sleepy, but he couldn't sleep no matter how much he tried. So out of boredom, Tsuna took out a notebook from his bag. Deciding to pay attention for the first time.

Just when he about to write the material on his book, he heard someone scream from outside. Hibari was about to bite someone to death while saying his usual catch-phrase.

Watching the scene in front him in fear, suddenly something came to the brunette's mind.

'I wonder if Hibari-san acts like different people...' he thought, opening his book and start to write about his random thought. 'If Hibari-san acts like me..."

* * *

_Hibari was about to go home when he saw a group of delinquents bullying a small brunette. He stared for a moment, thinking about saving the boy or not._

_"Hey! That's Hibari-san!" one of the delinquents point at him._

_Hibari clenched his fist. "S-stop b-bullying the boy, or k-kamikorosu!'_

_Silence fell for a moment before it broke by laughter from the delinquents._

_"Like hell you can!"_

_And so, Hibari Kyoya is also being bullied._

* * *

'...Why if Hibari-san acts like me the difference is so much?' Tsuna said as he buried his head to the desk. He take a look at the clock before he sighed, there's still about an hour until the bell ring.

He turned to the teacher who still explaining with alien language. Tsuna wonder why Gokudera love and search U.M.A hardly where there is one in the class.

He scratches his head and takes his pencil, continue writing about his random thought. 'Hmm...If Hibari-san acts like...Haru?'

* * *

_"Tsuna-san. Shouldn't you be in class?"_

_"We are having free-lesson, Hibari-san." Kyoko replied politely while Tsuna could only nod. The sugar-coated girl and Tsuna were having a nice chat until Hibari come._

_Hibari nodded and stared at Kyoko with jealousy. "Don't crowd around Tsuna-san. Kamikorosu desu!"_

_And so, the gossip that Hibari Kyoya love Sawada Tsunayoshi spread in the next day._

* * *

Tsuna banged his head to his desk. 'How could I think of something like this?'

"What happen, Tsuna?" a voice whispered.

Tsuna turned to see Yamamoto who just rubbed his eyes. It seems the voice that he makes when he banged his head is loud enough to make the tall teen wake up.

"N-nothing. Sorry if I disturb your sleep, Yamamoto."

Yamamoto nodded and goes back to his sleep. Tsuna stared at him for a moment. 'What if...Hibari-san acts like Yamamoto?'

* * *

_It was a sunny day where Tsuna and his classmates play baseball for P.E lesson. Suddenly Hibari appear among them with a smirk on his face._

_"W-why you are here, Hibari-san?" one of classmates that was brave enough asked the school prefect._

_The smirked on his face was replaced by a wide grin. "Haha. I want to join, or kamikorosu!"_

_And so, it was the day where Hibari Kyoya fan-club was build._

* * *

Laughing softly, Tsuna tapped his pencil. 'It was quiet normal...but I can't imagine Hibari-san laugh like Yamamoto.'

Taking a glance once again at the clock, Tsuna sighed again. Still some way to go until the bell ring. How he wished he brought some candy to eat . At least it will make him feel better.

'Sweet food..Byakuran?'

* * *

_The brunette was running to school while cursing Reborn. What? You don't think Tsuna couldn't curse when his self-proclaimed right-hand-man always curse every day right?_

_"Sawada Tsunayoshi. You are late."_

_Eyes widen, Tsuna stared in horror at the infamous school prefect. He glared at him while holding a bag full of marshmallow._

_"H-HIEEE!" he shrieked. "I-I'm sorry Hibari-san!"_

_Hibari put another handful of marshmallow into his mouth. "I will not forgive you, Tsunayoshi-kun." He continued munching the marshmallow._

_Tsuna was about to escape when suddenly Hibari throw a lot of marshmallow to him. "Kamikorosu yo~ Tsunayoshi-kun~"_

* * *

"HIIEE!"

"W-what happen, Sawada?"The teacher asked in panic. The brunette face look like he just something reallly scary.

The class was quiet because the students were sleeping and suddenly he shrieked, waking up the sleeping people and breaking the silence.

"Something happen, Boss?" Chrome tilted her head.

"Is there anything? Juudaime?" Gokudera ask in concern.

Tsuna look at his table with a blush. "S-sensei! I don't feel really good, can I go to infirmary?"

The teacher nodded and Tsuna quickly ran out of the class. Earning a questioning look from everyone in the class.

While he ran to the infirmary, he meets Hibari.

"What are you doing her-"

"I'M GLAD YOU ARE HIBARI-SAN!"He shouted as he continued running to the infirmary. Leaving the confused Hibari behind him.

The only thing Tsuna forget is, the book that contains his random imagination was left in the class.

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

Umm...That's it. I don't know if it's funny enough though. Should I continue this story?

Please review and no flames please~


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Ciaossu! Hisawa Kana here! I'm sorry if this chapter is short and boring...

**Disclaimer**_**: **_I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!

* * *

Chapter 2

Should I Pass This To Other Guardians?

* * *

"Boss doesn't come to school today?" Chrome blinked as Yamamoto nodded.

They heard that when Tsuna ran to infirmary, he met with Hibari and shout something at the prefect. Strange enough, Hibari only glare and didn't beat the brunette. But now, the said brunette couldn't go to school because he was sick.

Do Hibari learn how to curse people with glare?

But he doesn't even have Daemon's devil lens... creepy.

"We plan to visit him after school. Do you want to join?" the happy-go-lucky rain guardian laughed. The purplenette just merely nodded as their teacher enter the class.

When she was on her way to her desk, she spot a orange book under Tsuna's desk.

'Do Boss, forget his notebook?' she thought as she reached the book. 'Maybe I should bring this to him later on...'

Math is the most boring lesson for Chrome. She find it interesting as she spend most of her time to solve math. But because of that, she somehow start to expert math. You could even say she is in the same level as Gokudera for this lovely lesson.

Bored, the purplenette take a peek at Tsuna's notebook. The book was still empty except for its first and second page.

'Is this what Boss write yesterday? I thought he was taking note.' She tilted her head.

Carefully so the teacher didn't notice her not paying attention, Chrome start to read the whole page. First paragraph make her want to burst out to laughter, she skip some paragraph and read the last paragraph. And that was where the imaginary Hibakuran were written.

She read it and she...

Want to go to toilet to puke as well laugh at her imagination from her Boss's writing.

The purple haired girl cover her mouth with one hand. She don't even remember that she have laugh like this in her life. Thanks god the teacher was still seriously explaining even though most of the students were sleeping. Just like on yesterday Science's lesson.

Still trying to restrain her laugh, Chrome read the last line.

'_WHAT RANDOM THOUGHT YOU HAVE, HUH?'_

Tsuna actually write that line directly to himself. As he didn't know the reason behind all of the words he just writes. He write that to somewhat scold himself.

But Chrome, being our dear and innocent girl, think that Tsuna just order her to write what random thought she has on mind.

She take her pencil and tap it. 'My random thought...if Mukuro-sama and Hibari-san is best friend...'

* * *

_Chrome was enjoying her meal with her Boss, Gokudera and Yamamoto when suddenly Mukuro came with Nami-Chuu uniform._

_"What are you doing here, Mukuro-sama...?" Chrome asked with a soft voice. Tsuna gulped and hide behind Yamamoto who just laughed much to Gokudera's anger._

_Mukuro laughed eerily as he pat Chrome's head. "I'm here to visit Kyoya~ anyone see him?"_

_Tsuna and Chrome tensed at the mention of the aloof cloud guardian, Yamamoto just laughed while Gokuder glared at Mukuro. Suddenly, they feel a murderous aura coming from behind._

_"Why are you crowding here?" he said as he raised his tonfa._

_"Ah...Eto..." Chrome stuttered as she move to hide behind Tsuna who still hide behind Yamamoto. Don't want to be leave alone, Gokudera stand behind her._

_"Mukuro." Hibari said the name of the blue pineapple as he realized his presence. Tsuna swear, he see something pink and sparkling behind Hibari when the skylark called Mukuro._

_"Hey, Kyoya!" he shout back as he put one hand around the school prefect._

_Hibari glanced at him for a moment before he glare at Tsuna. "They are crowding and I'm sure Sawada Tsunayoshi is the reason." Tsuna gulped as he tighten his grip on Yamamoto's shirt. "I'm going to bite him to death."_

_"Looks fun! Let me join!" Mukuro said as he pull out his trident out of nowhere._

_And after that, Tsuna need to be hospitalized for two months._

* * *

Chrome stared at what she just writes before shaking her head. '...What just I write? That's too scary and OOC! Oh Chrome, calm down.' She thought as she slap herself softly. '...Poor Boss thought.'

In Chrome's mind, that was scary, but in everyone else it was creepy. If Hibari and Mukuro is best friend, earth will turn into a living hell.

Because she doesn't have anything in mind again, she decides to close the book and pay attention to the class.

'So what should I do with the book...?' she thought. 'Pass this book to other guardians?'

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

Uh...well...that's it. I know this is not really funny, but I run out of idea for Chrome. True to be told, I only have idea for Hibari's random thought. So if any of you have suggestions, please tell me on your review.

And I know my grammar is bad, so I'm sorry and please bear with it. *bow*

Please review and no flame please~


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Ciaossu! Hisawa Kana here! New chapter~

**Disclaimer**_**: **_I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!

* * *

Chapter 3

He Will Still Bite Someone To Death

* * *

"Where is Yamamoto-san and Gokudera-san?" Chrome muttered as she leaned on the wall.

The two man apparently have something to do first and Yamamoto asked her to wait for them. Even if the purplenette is embarrased to admit it, she still don't remember her way to Tsuna's house. Kyoko went out with Hana today, so she couldn't ask the school-idol to accompany her.

Bored, she took Tsuna's book from her bag and read it again. She kept laughing on Hibakuran without any particular reason. But for her, that part is the most funny one.

"Students were prohibited in the school area after school beside for club activities." A voice said. Chrome looked forward only to find Hibari Kyoya is glaring at her.

"H-Hibari-san!" she stuttered, uncounciously tightening her grip on the orange book. "I-I'm waiting for Gokudera-san and Yamamoto-san, we wanted to visit Boss." Chrome added.

The in-famous prefect nodded. "Why you hide that book behind your back?" he glared again. "Give me."

Chrome gulped. If she don't give this, he will bite her to death. If she give him, he will bite her and Tsuna to death.

'_...Whatever I do, he will still bite someone to death!'_

"Dokuro."

"Hai!" Chrome bowed, helding out the book to Hibari.

After Hibari took the book and open it, Chrome started to felt a killing aura from him. Before she could run or hide for her life, Hibari extend out his hand.

"Dokuro, give me a pen."

"H-huh?" She blinked, but give Hibari the pen after the prefect glared at her.

The Cloud Guardian grab the pen without looking at Chrome and started to write on the book, much to Chrome's surprised. First, she never expected someone like Hibari Kyoya would spend his time writing his random thought, hell, she never think that Hibari have random thought. Second, he did not bite her to death.

"Dokuro." He called her again, throwing the book at her direction. "Go right away after those two finished their business." The raven haired man said as he walked pass the school gates.

Chrome nodded slowly. Curious about what Hibari write, the girl open the book and flip some pages.

_'If we did not meet Sawada Tsunayoshi under Mafia circumstances.'_

Now, that's not something she expected from Hibari Kyoya.

_'If Gokudera Hayato did not meet Sawada Tsunayoshi under Mafia circumstances, he will be a wanted terrorist.'_

"Terrorist..." As she muttered the word, an image of Gokudera laughing hysterically while holding his dynamites came to her mind. "Well...that's not something good to see."

_'If Yamamoto Takeshi and Chrome Dokuro did not meet Sawada Tsunayoshi under Mafia circumstances, they will die.'_

That's when Chrome remembered that once, the happy-go-lucky guardian told her that Tsuna save his life when he attempt to do suicide. And for herself, well, she would die if she didn't meet with Mukuro. And the only reason she meet with Mukuro is Tsuna.

_'If Rokudo Mukuro did not meet Sawada Tsunayoshi under Mafia circumstances, he will be either wanted criminal or stuck at that stupid prison for the whole of his life.'_

"Criminal...it's make sense."

After all, Chrome couldn't imagine Mukuro to be a normal salary-man or something else that is, well...normal. She could imagine Mukuro doing his signature laugh in a ruined building with blood everywhere, his right hand holding his trident while his left hand hold... pineapple? Oh right, maybe he could be a fruit-seller or have a cafe with pineapple as the main menu.

_'If that stupid cow that I forgot his name did not meet Sawada Tsunayoshi under Mafia circumstances, he will be killed because of his annoying and loud voice or grow up into someone random.'_

"...Eto...that's harsh..." Chrome commented. But somehow, the purple haired girl started to think that despite he love and preferred to be alone, Hibari Kyoya actually care about them.

_'If Sasagawa Ryohei did not meet Sawada Tsunayoshi under Mafia circumstances, Sawada Tsunayoshi will lost 90% of his chances to go out with Sasagawa Kyoko and Sasagawa Ryohei will lost 50% of his chances to go out with Kurokawa Hana.'_

"With Kyoko-san...?" the eye-patch girl tilted her head.

True to be told, she suspected that her Boss love the Sun Guardian's younger sister, but she decided to stay quiet. She don't expected Hibari to suspected that Tsuna was in love with Kyoko too. And she never expected Hibari to know the rumor about Ryohei's future girlfriend.

It's Hibari's turn now. She have some expectation that Hibari will say something rather good.

_'If I didn't meet Sawada Tsunayoshi under Mafia circumstances, I will still bite him to death.'_

...

"...I guess Hibari-san is still Hibari-san..."

* * *

"Tsu-kun~ Your friend come to visit!" Nana's sweet voice could be heard from downstairs.

Tsuna sneeze before he replied. "Come in!"

The door opened, Tsuna expected it will be Yamamoto or Gokudera, but he was totally wrong. It was him. Hibari Kyoya.

"H-Hibari-san? W-wha-" However, Tsuna was stopped when Hibari hit him hard on the head with his tonfa.

"I don't remember that I gave you any permission to write something about me."

_'...Don't tell me...the book...'_

And that was Tsuna's though as he drift into darkness.

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

That's for this chapter~ I hope this chapter is funny enough... I'm sorry for all of my mistakes, such as bad grammar and stuff. *bow*

Oh, and Hibari did not bite Chrome-chan to death because, I don't think Hibari is that evil to hit a girl. And because of Chrome's misunderstanding, Hibari also thought that Tsuna was the one who ordered Chrome~

Please review and no flame please~


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Ciaossu! Hisawa Kana here! Long time no see~

**Disclaimer**_**: **_I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!

* * *

Chapter 4

What The Fu** Are You Writing?

* * *

Chrome felt a strong wind passed her just now. She had a good sense of smell, and strange enough, she smell Gokudera's dynamite and cigar from the wind.

"Yo, Chrome!" The purple hair girl looked at Yamamoto. "Sorry, but I suddenly have baseball practice, so I can't accompany you. And Gokudera has already run away." He laughed.

"...So that wind is Gokudera-san..." she muttered as she look at the school gate. "Umm... Could you draw the map at least?"

Yamamoto grinned. "Sure! Should I draw it there?" the rain guardian pointed at the orange book that Chrome hold. Before the eye-patch girl could reply, Yamamoto had take the book and open it. "Hmm? Isn't this Tsuna's book?"

The Mist Guardian just nodded as Yamamoto started to read the content of the book. Just ten seconds passed, and he already laugh like crazy while holding his stomach.

"I never thought, Hibari realize about Tsuna's crush too." He said after he manages to get back his normal composure.

Chrome tilted her head, the rumor about Ryohei's future lover is not secret anymore to the other Guardians (Though, she never expected Hibari to knew it). But, Tsuna never told anyone about his love (Though it's pretty obvious).

"You realize about it too?"

Laughing, Yamamoto nodded. "Well, it's obvious with how Tsuna blush and act around her." As he said that, the image of Tsuna's act like a idiot or blush like a boiled octopus came to her mind.

_'...If even Yamamoto-san realized about it, then Kyoko-san is so oblivious.'_

Yamamoto talked again. "So, I'm supposed to write my random thought too?" He said as he open his bag and took out a pen. "Random thought..." he muttered before he write something in the orange book. "Here, I draw the map too, see you tomorrow!" he waved his hand.

Doing the same thing as she'd done with Hibari, Chrome opened the book and started to read what Yamamoto wrote.

* * *

_It was early in the morning when a small teen named Sawada Tsunayoshi and a tall teen named Yamamoto Takeshi walked together to school._

_"Have you done your homework, Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked with a emotionless face._

_Tsuna yawned before he glared at the taller boy. "Just shut up, it's not your problem, idiot."_

_All the girls who were around were staring at the two boys with nose-bleed. _

_Yamamoto Takeshi is emotionless as he never laugh, he was smart but was stupid at sport. To be blunt, he is useless when it came to sport. He didn't have good instinct or reflexes._

_ Sawada Tsunayoshi is perfect. He is smart, athletic and brave. Tsuna is rather cold and he hates Sasagawa Kyoko._

_"G-good morning, Yamamoto-sama." A timid voice belong to the most stupid person at school, Gokudera Hayato, could be heard. Many students called him Dame-Goku as he always got zero on test and was so stupid at sport. He adored Yamamoto so much, and hates Tsuna to the extent he wanted to kill him. _

_Yamamoto replied with his emotionless face. "Oh, morning..."_

_Gokudera smiled when Yamamoto replied, but his expression change when he spotted Tsuna. "W-why you hang around Yamamoto-sama again? I still couldn't believe you are my Bos-"_

_"Just shut up, Dame-Goku." Tsuna let out a murderous aura that make Gokudera stiffened._

_The three was about to enter the school gate when they see the bullied three friends._

_Hibari Kyoya, the timid and kind perfect, famous for being bullied when he tried to punish someone. Rumor said that the other Disciplinary Committee member such as Kusakabe Tetsuya, also bullied him. _

_Rokudo Mukuro, the transferred student from Kokuyo. He often smiled, but he never chuckled nor laugh. He hate his pineapple shaped-hair so much, but he could never changed it as her little sister figure, will kill him for it._

_Sasagawa Ryohei, he has the softest voice in the whole school, or maybe in the whole Namimori. It's really hard to hear his voice._

_The three of them were close friends, and often being called 'The Bullied Three Friends'. Hibari being bullied when he tried to dicipline someone, Mukuro bullied because of his hair and eyes, and Ryohei because of his soft voice._

_"Good morning." Yamamoto greeted, still without any trace of emotions._

_Hibari raised his tonfa. "S-Sawada Tsunayoshi, for not wearing your tie, I-I shall bite you to death." He said in a shaky voice._

_"Huh?" The said brunette let out another murderous aura that makes Hibari step back._

_"...Morning..." Came the super soft reply from Ryohei._

_Mukuro was about to greeted back when someone stab him with a trident. It was a girl with purple hair that shaped like a pineapple, she wear an eye-patch. _

_"Oi, give me some money." The girl glared as she swing her trident again, which just nearly missed Mukuro._

_The girl is Rokudo Mukuro's little sister figure, Chrome Dokuro. Quite pretty and despite her appearance, she is really violent._

_"B-But Chrome, I already g- HIEEEE!" Mukuro let out a shrieked as Chrome stab him again._

_"Just shut the fu** up and give me the money you son of a bi***." _

_Just then, Hibari talked. "Y-You shouldn't threaten someone..."_

_Chrome turned to Hibari and point her trident at his direction. "I don't give a damn to someone like you."_

_Tsuna walked and stand beside Chrome, his eyes turned into a beautiful orange. "You pissed the hell out of me in early morning. I need some peace damn it."_

_"...Shouldn't fight..." Ryohei muttered as he stared at Mukuro, a puddle of blood started to form__ around him._

_"Do your best." Yamamoto commented._

_"Y-Yamamoto-sama, do you want me to bring some drink for you?"_

_That day, Rokudo Mukuro and Hibari Kyoya were send to hospital._

* * *

"...I never cursed, Yamamoto-san. What the fu** are you writ-"Chrome closed her mouth immediately before she looked around. "...Oops..."

* * *

_To be continued..._

* * *

That's it. I know it's not funny, so please don't throw any tomato or anything else at me. Sorry for not updating any of my story lately, I got writer-block, and I'm busy at school. I'm officially High-School student now.

I'm sorry for all of my mistakes, especially my grammar. I'm desperately looking for a trust-worthy beta-reader.

Please review and no flames~


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Ciaossu! Hisawa Kana here! Long time no see~ Sorry for the late update!

**Disclaimer**_**: **_I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!

* * *

Chapter 5

JUST WRITE 'THE END!'

* * *

"WHAT IS THIS EXTREME BOOK?! HAHAHAHAHA!" Ryohei laugh LOUDLY as Chrome make an illussion of earplug, desperately try her best to not be deaf.

When she walked to Tsuna's house, she meet with Ryohei who was on his routine afternoon jogging. Coincidentally enough, she drop the sacred orange book to the ground. Ryohei pick it up and started to read it calmly before bursting out to laughter as you can see right now.

"I SHOULD WRITE AN EXTREME ONE TOO!" He said as he started to write with pen that came out of nowhere. Correction, with the pen he took from Chrome's bag (Chrome didn't care anymore because she was too busy saving her ears).

While Chrome was too busy with her earplug, Ryohei has finished writing.

"I FORGET THAT I NEED TO BUY AN EXTREME LEEK FOR DINNER!" He said before he ran off, leaving Chrome with the book and her poor ears.

"..Well...let's see what did he write...If Primo is Sawada's Father..?"

* * *

_"Otou-san, what all of this food for?" Tsuna stared at his father and mother who were cooking a lot of food. For lunch? He sure love both his mother and father's cooking, but he don't think the three of them could eat this much._

_The blond man named Giotto just smiled softly at his son. "It is your birthday, did you forget?"_

_"AH!" The brunette eyes widen. With all of the tortu- tutoring from Reborn, school homework, and much else, he didn't pay much to calendar lately. And now, he dumbly forget about his birthday._

_Nana giggled softly. "Hayato-kun and everyone will come to celebrate with us." She said. "Giotto dear, have you reminded your brother to come?"_

_Giotto's brother is a man named Sawada Iemitsu. A stupid, useless man. That's what Tsuna always thought about him. When he didn't work, he would drink and sleep. Nothing else. Maybe that's why he still haven't married even with his age._

_'I'm glad I don't have that kind of father...' he smiled at Giotto, the most kind, caring, and forgiving father in the world._

* * *

"...Boss's father absolutely couldn't see this." Chrome flipped another page only to find... 'If Daemon and Elena is Chrome and Mukuro's parents'?"

* * *

_"E-eh? W-why couldn't I go to Boss's birthday party?" Chrome stuttered._

_Daemon rolled his eyes. "Chrome, it's obvious, HE IS A MALE-"_

_"Who act and shrieked like female." Mukuro cut him off._

_"Well, thanks for that un-important addition, brat." Daemon said without looking at Mukuro. He is focused on Chrome. "There will be a lot of male, Chrome. It's dangerous!"_

_Chrome flinched as she finally snapped. "Well, you are a MALE. Beside, Okaa-san allow me, and Mukuro nii-chan also didn't mind as long I didn't get near Hibari-sa-"_

_"He is mine."_

_"Yeah, I know that." The purple haired looked a moment at her brother before she turned back to her father. "You are being outnumbered."_

_Daemon showed a dramatic shocked expression. "Nufufufu. W-Who teach you to act like that to your own father?!"_

_"YOU AND MUKURO DID THAT EVERYDAY SO SHE UNCOUNCIOUSLY LEARN!" Elena shouted at the top of her lungs. "Chrome will go, she also can help me and Nana to cook. You guys has BIG appetite"_

_"I can cook." Mukuro said._

_"You can cook as long it have pineapple on the ingredients, Mukuro dear. BUT there will be no PINEAPPLE at Tsunayoshi's birthday." Elena smiled gently._

_"I can coo-"_

_"As long as there is watermelon on the ingredients, Otou-san." Chrome cut him off with a soft voice. "Nana-san is allergic to watermelon, remember?"_

_The two female went to Chrome's room to prepare for the party, leaving Mukuro the pineapple maniac, and Daemon the watermelon maniac in defeat._

* * *

"...If this is not Boss's book, I will burn this right now." Chrome muttered softly.

Seriously? Mukuro have a special feelings for Hibari? She snapped to her father? She don't even snapped to her mother who don't care that she will die or not.

Well, off to the next page.

* * *

_A really calm, and peaceful day at Hibari's household._

_They were having a nice breakfast, together with G and Gokudera who ran away from eating the breakfast Bianchi's made. This always happen whenever G woke up later than Bianchi. He is usually the one who make food for his family. As long as he remember, Lavina, his death wife, is really good at cooking. And G himself was pretty good at it. So he don't know why his daughter could make a really dangerous food, and why Hayato always explode the kitchen._

_"Kyoya, we must go to Tsunayoshi's birthday party." Alaude said as he drink his coffee._

_"Hn." Was Kyoya's reply._

_"No, you couldn't fight Tsunayoshi today." The platinum blonde man put his job report infront of G._

_"Hn. So when I could fight him?"_

_Gokudera let out a heavy sighed. This is Hibari Kyoya, the fighting maniac they were talking about. There's no use ven if he get angry. That's what G taught him anyway._

_"Hn."_

_"Hn."_

_"Hn!"_

_"Hn."_

_"Hn?"_

_"...Hn."_

_"Wow, you really actually care for him, huh? I never thought you will by him that kind of present."Alaude smirked, and guys, Hibari Kyoya BLUSHED!_

_G and Gokudera looked at each other, dumbfounded. "Err, when did Kyoya said that he buy a present for Tsunayoshi?" G asked._

_"We are talking with each other before, don't you hear us?" Hibari asked back with an irritated face, a faint blush still could be seen on his face._

_G and Gokudera looked at each other again before they shouted in unison. "HOW THE HELL YOU TWO TALK WITH EACH OTHER WITH 'HN'?!"_

* * *

"...Okay, this is getting really random..." Chrome flipped the page again.

_'I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO WRITE ANYMORE TO THE EXTREME!_'

"JUST WRITE 'THE END'!" Chrome shouted before she throw the book to the ground. And for the first time in her life, Chrome speak such a colourful language, cursing Sasagawa Ryohei.

* * *

_To be continued..._

* * *

And that's end this chapter~! Sorry guys if it's not funny. I get a very severe writerblock lately. And, I got a lot homework from my school even during holiday.

I'm sorry for all of my mistakes, especially my grammar. I'm desperately looking for a trust-worthy beta-reader. Please PM me if you could help me. PearlLover2019 already offered to help me, but I have quiet amount of story and a new idea that I haven't published. So, if you could help me, It would be great~

Please review and don't flame me~


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Ciao! Minnaaaaaaaaa, SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING ANY OF MY STORIES FOR A LONG LONG TIME! I got really busy with school, I don't even have time to read fanficts. I'm in the middle of my mid-term exam right now, screw it, why should I care about vector and dimension? And who the hell create logarithm?! Oops, sorry for that. Well, please enjoy the short chapter! Oh, and I made a poll, please do visit and vote! Thanks!

**Disclaimer**_**: **_I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!

**Beta'ed by:** Tsuna 4 Cn4s

* * *

Chapter 6

I MUST BE THE MOST RANDOM ONE!

* * *

When Chrome arrived at Tsuna's house, the first thing she saw was a desperete looking Gokudera, leaning against the home's outside wall.

"Gokudera...san?" Chrome asked timidly, scared of this Gokudedra. He looked pale, desperate and now slightly annoyed by the Mist Guardian's appearance.

"Huh? Oh, it's you. What do you want?"

Chrome gulped. "W-what happened?"

"What..." Gokudera's expression suddenly changed from beyond desperate, into an abndoned puppy face. "J-JUUDAIME IS IN HOSPITAL BECAUSE HE HIT HIS HEAD! I FAILED AS HIS RIGHT HAND MAN!" He immediately burst into tears.

"..."

"And what is that book you're holding?" The Storm Guardian questioned suspiciously, quickly recovering from his breakdown. "It looks like Juudaime's notebook."

The purple haired hesitated before she passed the book to Gokudera. "T-this is Boss's. He told us to write our random thoughts in here." Chrome explained innocently.

"Hmm..." As Gokudera read through the little notebook,Chrome could plainly see the change of expression on the guardian's face. He seemed to get angrier and angrier each time he flipped a page.

"...How could this be..." Gokudera mumbled after he had finished his reading. He then took out his pen.

"G-Gokudera-san?"

"I SHOULD BE THE ONE WHO WROTE AFTER JUUDAIME! AND HOW THE HELL DO YOU ALL HAVE SUCH RANDOM THOUGHTS?!" Chrome stumbled backwards, startled by his out burst. But before she could reply, Gokudera screamed, "I WILL MAKE THE MOST RANDOM ONE!"

"..."

Time passed with Chrome just staring at Gokudera's extremely fast writing. "THERE! I FINISHED! I-"

"Ah, Hayato? You are still here?" Now, you all should know that Nana was at the hospital visiting Tsuna. So that left Bianchi, Reborn and the kids at home. And at home, Bianchi, of course, doesn't wear her googles. So that leaves us with a collapsed Gokudera Hayato.

"Y-you, make sure to bring back this book to J-Juudaime..." Gokudera managed to squeak to Chrome before promptly fainting. Bianchi pulled him inside the house, saying something about a nice(poisonous) cup of hot tea.

Chrome sighed as she picked up the orange book. "How... did I end up with this again...?" She muttered to herself. She opened the book to read Gokudera's new entry. "'Juudaime: Ten Years Later'...?"

* * *

_In one room, there is the marshmallow lover, Byakuran, the famous Varia Boss, Xanxus, the number one hitman in the world, Reborn, Vongola's so-called strongest guardian, Hibari Kyoya, and Bermuda, someone who is often thought to be Leon's long lost brother(UMA!). They sat, staring at each other, muscles tense as if they were all waiting for something(which they were). All of them jumped when the door suddenly opened._

_A young, handsome man with fluffy brown hair entered the meeting room, along with his most trusted, loyal, handsome, smart, strong right-hand man. "Good morning." The brunette smile warmly._

_"G-Good morning!" All of them greeted their beloved boss while bowing to him. Even Byakuran dropped his marshmallows. Reborn and Hibari started scolding Leon and Hibird, telling them they should bow, too._

_"Sawada is the strongest carnivore there is." Hibari informed his pet bird. "Be respectful."_

_"Tsuna is awesome." Reborn deadpanned. "Bow or else." Leon nodded earnestly._

_In front of them is the tenth Vongola Boss. Someone who is really amazing. He is so powerful, and all of them respect him. He could make Reborn fainted in a split second, isn't that really amazing?_

* * *

"...Gokudera-san, if Reborn-san or Hibari-san read this... you are so dead."

* * *

_To be continued..._

* * *

I'm so sorry for the short chapter! I-I hope you guys still love it though. And for Bermuda's part up there, sorry but I can't help but thinking that he looked like a human with a mix of leon and fran's frog hat. Well then, wish me luck for my exam. See you guys later! Visit my poll, okay~?

Oh, and I think about making a twitter, specially for friends I meet on internet, what do you think? *slapped

Please review and don't flame me~


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Ciao! Minna~~! Sorry for the another long update, I'm really tired and stress lately, don't read a lot of fanfict either*cry*. Anyway, tomorrow, I'm going on a... trip with my school, we will go to a village and live there for a few days~ And I will be back on Monday, don't miss me~~~ *slapped* Oh, I already make twitter, so please do follow me. Just mention me for follow back~ :

**Disclaimer**_**: **_I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!

**Beta'ed by:** Tsuna 4 Cn4s

* * *

Chapter 7

The Other Me

* * *

"So I got stuck with this book again..." Chrome muttered as she let out a soft sighed. At first, she had hoped that Gokudera would take the notebook and she could get her freedom back. Or she could meet Tsuna and return it to him. But that's not possibble, thanks to Bianchi's sudden appearance and Tsuna hitting his head (No one knew the truth, hehehe).

"Hmm, Chrome-nee?"

Chrome turned to see the owner of the voice. "Ah...You are the older version of cow-child..." She bowed.

"Hahaha, no need t-" Adult Lambo paused. "T-that b-book..." He stuttered while he stepped back. The purplenette blinked.

"This book?"

"G-GYAAAAAA! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! DON'T TELL ANYONE ELSE WHAT I WROTE! GYAAAAAA!"

"What...?" Chrome sweat-dropped seeing Lambo's sudden outburst, and could only blinked when the young man ran away. "What the...?"

"You?" A voice suddenly could be hear. The purple eyed girl turned back around.

"Y-You are-"

* * *

"I'm home." The eye-patched girl said as soon as she stepped into Kokuyo. Her face brightened when she saw Mukuro sitting calmly on the couch, reading a... cooking magazine? "Many Ways to Cook Pineapple". He probably wanted to commit suicide. Or he is just a masochist.

"Mukuro-sama!"

"Oh? Welcome home, Nagi." Said man smiled. "What is that strange book in your hand?"

"It's Boss'. He ordered us to write our random thoughts in here." She said as she handed the little book to Mukuro.

"Hmm? Let me see..." One minute and that's enough for Mukuro to let out a super muderous aura that killed some of the plants outside the building. "WHY. THE. HELL. DID. THAT. STUPID. LOUD. SUN. GUARDIAN. WRITE. SOMETHING. LIKE. THIS?!" The illusionist screamed as an irritated mark appeared on his forehead. It didn't take more than five seconds for Mukuro to make an illussionary pen and begin his own random (revengeful) thought.

"Read it." He commanded.

"S-sure..."

* * *

_"G-good morning..." The young girl with long, messy brown hair greets the scary, yet sexy and beautiful prefect, Hibari Kyoka, timidly. Beside her is two of her best friends, Gokudera Hayaka, the genius young girl with shoulder length silver hair, and Yamamoto Takemi, the athletic easy-going girl._

_Glaring at the brunette named Sawada Tsunahime, Kyoka pulls out her tonfas. "You are late."_

_"H-hiee! P-please let us go t-this time..." Tsunahime shrieks, cowering in fear._

_All the nearby boys feel their heart beat faster. In an instant, they are shielding Tsuna. Though it's not much use, because Kyoka beat all of them in a mere second._

_So, short introduction about some of the characters in this story before we continue. Sawada Tsunahime is the tenth Boss of Vongola, a large Mafia family. She is the second female Boss after Ottavo. She is cute and innocent, and don't dare try to touch her, as she has a lot of scary guardians and a super, over-protective, great-great-great grandfather._

_Hibari Kyoka is Tsuna's strongest guardian. She is pretty and sexy, but she is also dangerous. Try to get her phone number and get a tonfa in the face._

_Gokudera Hayaka; this beautiful girl isn't good in controlling her anger. But she is actually a pure girl, that sometimes reminds you of a lost puppy. Especially if it involves Tsunahime._

_Yamamoto Takemi; this girl is unusually tall for girl her age. She is athletic and often considered easy-going, but can be serious when necessary. Along with some other people, the group is known as the "Beautiful Seven". Six pretty and cute girls, with one cute man named Chrome Dokuro._

_It's a secret to most of people, but "Beautiful Seven" became Vongola Boss and Guardians. It was under their rule that an evil, all-powerful, handsome, smart, sadistic illusionist named Rukuro Mukudo destroyed them and and all mafia and became the most feared and loved and hated man in the whole world and lived happily ever after~!_

* * *

"..."

"How's that?" Mukuro asked Chrome with a large, eager smile on his face.

"Um... I-it's good, M-mukuro-sama!"

"I know, kufufu." Mukuro laughed. "Though, why did that extremely annoying sun guardian write that about me and the skylark?"

"Uhm... Maybe it's because despite the fact you two are always fightimg, you two could be co-operative at times. Beside, both of you are seme, so it's cute when one of you turned into uke."

Mukuro did a spit take with the soda he was drinking "...K-kufufu, my dear Chrome, w-what made you think like that?"

Chrome tilted her head. "My other self told me."

"...Your...other...?"

"You know, the one who appeared on that show called Music Corner?"

"Oh f***"

* * *

_To be continued..._

* * *

So that's it, I hope it's funny enough to make you guys laugh... By the way, it's quiet late, but, HAPPY BIRTHDAY XANXUS, TSU-KUN AND HIMENO YUKISAKI MY DEAREST FRIEND!

So here's the twitter link: twitter Hisawa Kana

And I do some failed cover of Namida no Ondo: soundcloud na-chan / namida-no-ondo-acapella

Just remove the spaces~! *beingslappedforpromoting*

OH AND GUYS, PLEASE DO VISIT MY PROFILE AND POLL! AND WHO IN HERE LOVE KAGEROU PROJECT? MEEEEE! *slapped*

See you again, ciao ciao~~~ Please review and don't flame me~


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Ciao! Firstly, I hope you all willing to read this. In this chapter, there's Hime-chan, Himeko Yukisaki's OC. I've been planning to use her OC in the first place, on further chapter. But now, I feel that I must put her right now.I've been spending my days like usual, when I received that shocking messages from Himeko. She said that she got a lung cancer, and that PM, was maybe will be her last messages for me. I burst out crying immediately. Miss Prussome, her cousin, has told me that she is in something like coma right now. Even though we never meet in real life, she is and will always be one of my dear, precious best friends. Let's all pray the best for her, ne?

**Disclaimer**_**: **_I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!

**Beta'ed by:** Tsuna 4 Cn4s

* * *

Chapter 8

If the Vongola is...

* * *

"I have to bring this book back to Boss! Today!" Chrome said with determination. She had had enough with the book. "If this goes on, I'll go crazy!"

So, here she was on Sunday morning, knocking on Sawada Tsunayoshi's door. But she didn't get any reply. There seemed to be no sign of live around the house either. 'Nana-san and Bianchi-san must be out with the kids.' She thought to herself.

Then it hit her that Tsuna might still be in the hospital. Not wanting to give up, because she truly didn't want to have anything more to do with the book, Chrome decided to go to Namimori Hospital and give it back to her boss. ' I just need to ask the receptionist for a Sawada Tsunayoshi, then go to Boss' room and return the book. That's simple enough.'

"Eh! Prince-chan! Isn't that Chrome nee-chan from this world?"

"Shishishi, I suppose so!"

Chrome blinked as she heard the both unfamiliar and familiar voices. She turned around to see a girl with long platinum blonde hair and a ten years later version of Belphegor.

"V-Varia..." Chrome squeaked.

"Nice to meet you, this world's version of Chrome nee-chan." The girl said with a smile. "My name's Himeko*, but you can call me Hime-chan! I come from a parallel world." She continued. "The ten years later bazooka is under error thanks to Giannini, so we've been sent here instead of the future."

Chrome just nodded slowly. Just yesterday, she had met with her parallel worldself, and now a person from a parallel world? And yesterday, her parallel self also had said that she was sent here thanks to Giannini. Maybe Chrome should tell Tsuna to think it over about a thousand times before considering Gianninini as Vongola's private technician.

"Shishi, so that book also exists in this world?" Bel said as he pointed at the orange notebook.

The Vongola's Mist Guardian blinked, "Also?"

"See, that book also existed in out world! Neenee, Prince-chan! Why don't you write 'that'?" Hime asked playfully as she tugged on Belphegor's sleeve.

Belphegor just grinned as he took the book from Chrome's hands and started to write with a pen that came out of nowhere. Hime bounces around in excitement, whispering something to him sometimes and making Chrome even more curious.

"Shishishi, done."

"Read it, Chrome nee!"

* * *

_"Uhm, y-yes..."_

_If Xanxus become Vongola Juudaime..._

_The Vongola would fall._

_If Hibari Kyoya become Vongola Juudaime..._

_Gokudera Hayato would be beaten up every day, for crowding like a annoying little puppy every time. Oh no, it's because that he looks like a little puppy that Hibari needs to hit him, so he can prevent himself from hugging Gokudera._

_If Fran become Vongola Juudaime..._

_The Vongola would all be super emotionless and instead of the usual VongolaGear, the guardians would wear the Vongola Hats. Forxexample, Fran would, of course, wear a frog hat, Gokudera a cat shaped hat, Yamamoto a dog, Ryohei a kangaroo, Lambo a cow and Hibari a bird._

_If Sawada Nana become Vongola Juudaime..._

_First, the paperwork will go on smoothly, but the Vongola will quit Mafia business and go into culinaries instead. Second, all of the members would quit because of their boss' obliviousness and innocence. And third, the only fighting would be from the enemies trying to separate Nana from Iemitsu, as they would all fall in love with her cooking._

_If Reborn become Vongola Juudaime..._

_One word: hell._

* * *

_'...Why everyone seems that they really wanted to be kill by Reborn-san...? Anyway, I'm really glad that my Boss is Boss...'_ Chrome thought, shivering at the imagination of Reborn or Hibari being her Boss.

* * *

_To be continued..._

* * *

Well, that's it. Please read and review~! I'm sorry this chapter is kind of short, but I hope this still can make you guys laugh, or at least smile~ Oh, guys, I'm targeting 100 review when I reach chapter ten, so please help me with it!

I supposed to continue updating at late December, as I still got test on Monday and Tuesday. But, ah, who cares, I'm tired of school already.

Yosh, I'm off to book right now~

Jaa~


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: ***hide behind a pillow* Uhm... I'm sorry about the late update... I've got really busy with school and stuffs. Someone still remember this story? ;;

**Disclaimer**_**: **_I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!

**Beta'ed by:** Tsuna 4 Cn4s

* * *

Chapter 9

THIS BOOK IS RATE FOR TEEN!

* * *

'_I've had it. This is enough!'_ Chrome said to herself, walking swiftly and determinedly toward the Namimori Hospital. _'I can't take this book anymore! I need to return it to Boss!'_

In a few short moments, Chrome was able to see the building from afar. "There it is... hehe... haha... HAHAHAHA!"

A sudden laughing fit took over the tiny illusionist's whole body. She shook uncontrollably while evil laughter split the air. "Finally! I can finally free myself from this torture! This prison! No longer must I read the disgusting literary works of the mafia!"

A few feet away from Chrome, a man with a balloon and small bear stopped short. He stared at the girl with wide, frightened eyes, before spinning on his heel and running in the opposite direction.

Chrome's laughter died with the stranger's hasty departure._ 'Maybe I am already crazy...'_

Chrome entered the hospital with a light heart, her interest in returning the book even greater than her interest had been in freeing Mukuro from Vindicare. As soon as she entered the room, she ran to the receptionist's desk and asked for her Boss' room number.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi was discharged and brought home just half an hour ago."

Chrome almost screamed-or, she might actually have screamed, because the next thing she knew she was being escorted outside by two very accommodating men in security outfits. When she finally managed to convince them that she was sane (usually) and gave them her name and phone number (just in case), they finally left the girl to digest the news of her Boss' return home.

"Boss isn't here." She told herself out loud. "That means I'll have to walk all the way back to Boss' house to return his book. Which means I will most likely run into more people, which means they will ask what this book is, which means I'll show it to them because I'm a terrible liar, which means they're read it which means they'll want to write in it which means they'll make me read it which means-!" Chrome began to heave loudly. "No! This ends now!"

And so saying, she threw the orange notebook on the ground and began to stab it with her trident.

"My my~ If it's isn't Chrome-chan~" The purple haired girl looked up quickly to see the owner of the voice. Lussuria was standing right in front of her, smiling.

"L-Lussuria-san...!" She exclaimed, embarrassed. She immediately bent down and lifted the now torn book from the ground, hugging it tightly. _'He- he doesn't see my outburst... right...?'_

"Ne, ne~ What's that book?" Lussuria asked, ever so sweetly, making Chrome feel like she wanted to pu-

_'Oh god, where's my old self...?'_ Chrome pinched her wrist hard, before giving the book to the Varia's Sun Guardian.

"Hm hm~ Decimo is so creative~ Can I write?" Lussuria asked. But again, like most of the others who had written in the book before him, the man was finished before Chrome could even answer. "Done~ Now, I have to quickly go buy wine for Boss~" He explained, handing the book back to the girl.

"'Boss'...? X-Xanxus-san is here...?" She squeaked at Lussuria's retreating figure. '...If I meet him... me, Boss and everyone who wrote in this book... are completely dead..." She shivered in fear. 'I... can't just give up on this book, now. Boss needs me to protect it and keep it out of the wrong hands. It's like a mission.' Chrome striaghtened, likely this idea. 'Yes, a mission that I, as the Vongola Mist Guardian, must see through to the end and complete successfully!'

She paused, considering her own words. "I sound like Gokudera-san..."

Chrome sighed and glanced at the book, thinking of the latest writer. 'I've read everyone else's...'

_'Decimo's Popularity With Girls~'_

"...then again, maybe not..."

* * *

_"Good morning, ladies." Tsuna said with a gentle smile on his face. A background full of flowers, sparkles, glitter and more things that are pink and sparkly surrounded him. A girl with short, dark brown hair threw herself at him immediately._

_"Good morning, Tsuna-san." She said in a flirtaous way. "Do you want to go on a date with me, today?"_

_Tsuna touch her cheek softly as he whispered to the young woman. "Naughty aren't you? What are you going to do if Hayato ever finds out that his wife is 'dating' me, Haru?" He said, emphasizing the word dating._

_Haru just pouted. "Who cares about that silver dog?" She said. "You are just too-" Suddenly, Haru was pushed back and someone else placed themselves in Tsuna's arms._

_"Tsu-kun, you will have a candle-lit dinner with me tonight, hmm?" Sasagawa Kyoko asked, her tone and face as innocent as ever. But who knows what's going through her mind?_

_"I would love to, Kyoko." He said, sliding his fingers on her lips. "But, what about Mochida?"_

_Kyoko snorted. "Him? Oh my, I can ditch him any time. He's not even worthty of me!" The auburn haired girl said. "You are way mo- KYAAAAAAAA!" Suddenly, Kyoko screamed in a really high octave, releasing her body from Tsuna's hands. She took off running away out of the room, shouting something about spiders and snakes._

_"Huh, you want to be with Boss at that level? Go look in the mirror 1000 more times, bit**." A purple haired girl wearing a black eyepatch with a skull design on it said as she took Tsuna's hand. The young boss smiled as he gave her a kiss on the forehead._

_"Morning, Chrome. That's quiet unusual for you."_

_Chrome Dokuro blushed slightly, turning to look her boss in the eyes. "You said you will give me my 'order' tonight..."_

_"Did I?" Tsuna chuckled. "Well then, why don't we go to my room, right now?" The man said as he hung his hand around the petite woman. The two walked off and entered the office together, closing the door behind them. They didn't realize the company that had gathered outside._

_Gokudera stood seething, scratching the wall. Mukuro was also there, biting his handkerchief. Lambo fainted from bloodlost. Apparently, the young man's imagination is... uhm, quite... wild? After what seemed like forever, they suddenly heard Chrome's voice. "Boss, aah, I can't handle it anymore..."_

_"Hhh... I'm tired too, Chrome." The man answered. "SCREW THIS PAPERWORK! AND WHY THE HELL ARE THE AIR CONDITIONERS BROKEN?!" Tsuna asked as he punched the wall, making a crack in it._

_"When you said that there was a lot of orders from Reborn-san, telling you finish your paperwork, I didn't think it would be this many, Boss." Chrome explained, wiping off her sweat._

_"I'm sorry, but if I asked the other guardians, all of my paperwork would end up in shreds."_

_Neither of the two knew that everyone who was eavesdropping outside the door had fainted when they heard Chrome's first whine. And well, that's a bit of the story about Sawada Tsunayoshi's harem life after he become a boss._

* * *

Chrome couldn't hide the red on her face when she read it._ 'I-Isn't this book rated for teens? A bit more and the rating can change!'_ The female Mist Guardian just kept silent. She grabbed a pen from her bag and used it to scribble around the newest random thought, making it completely un-readable before she stormed off._ 'Maybe I should leave it outside the Varia's door and frame the entire book on Lussuria-san..'_

* * *

_To be continued..._

* * *

Because this is Lussuria... so I thought the random thought should be more... wild or mature or yeah whatever it is. I don't really like this type of joke, so I asked around my friends, and this is what I got. I hope you guys still like it and uh... review? Pretty please do review? :'

Anyway, I rarely open this site now, so if you need something urgent please do PM me, or mention me on my twitter.

See you next chapter~


End file.
